


I Won’t Lose you Again

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I can’t write, I’m half asleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Rin and Haru walking on the beach in Australia. Haru wants to stay.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Won’t Lose you Again

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this trash, but I hope you enjoy it at least a little.  
> Feel free to give me feedback, just remember that I did write this while half asleep.

Hand in hand, they walked across the Australian beach. The sun was setting, the waves were calming, the breeze was picking up. It was peaceful. Just the two of them.  
“Hey Haru.”  
“Yea?”  
“What do you plan to do when you go back.”  
“Go back to...”  
“Japan of course!”  
“Who said I was going back?”  
Rin stopped walking, Haru stopped one step after and looked back at Rin.  
“What do you mean you’re not going back.”  
“I want to stay with you.”  
“Y-you... you can’t say things like that...” he got quieter near the end.  
“Why not,” Haru turned so he was facing Rin.  
Rin looked down at the sand, the hand that had ahold of Haru’s tightened just a bit. “Y-yknow...”  
“No, I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.”  
“Well... I guess now’s the time to say it...”  
Rin slowly moved his head up and looked Haru in the eyes. Haru noticed a bit of shyness in his gaze, which was unusual for the “act and think later” Rin.  
“Um... for a long time I’ve...”  
There was a pause, Haru staring at Rin with an expectant look. Rin tried not to flinch under his gaze.  
“I’velovedyouforalongtimebutwastooafraidtosayitsoIthoughtI’dsayitnowandi’mrealizingthiswasadumbidea-“  
“Rin,” Haru cut Rin off from his rambling.  
Rin was blushing madly, thinking that maybe Haru would think less of him, or even ask to stop being friends with him. His eyes were back on the sand, and not planning to move. Rin has liked Haru all the way to when they were kids. He had been so entranced by Haru’s swimming back then. What Rin wasn’t expecting what Haru said next.  
“I love you too, that’s why I don’t want to leave.”  
‘How could Haru say it so calmly?’ Rin thought, sneaking a peak at Haru. To his surprise, Haru was looking slightly to the left, towards the ocean. A small blush on his face.  
There was a long silence, only the crashing of the waves and the light woosh of the breeze to be heard.  
Haru eventually turned back to look at Rin, his grip on Rin’s hand tightened as he walked forward. Standing right in front of the still dumbfounded Rin, he leaned upward to kiss him. Rin, after being a bit caught off guard at first, returned soon after.  
They ended up kissing on the beach for a few more minutes, then they parted, breathing a bit heavy, and faces still close enough to feel each other’s breaths.  
Rin started to tear up, not because he was sad or anything, just overwhelmed, he was just a big crybaby afterall.  
“Rin, it’s okay, don’t cry,” Haru said soothingly, caressing Rin’s cheek with his free hand.  
“I’m not crying,” Rin sniffed looking to the side stubbornly.  
Haru smiled, something he rarely does, and Rin couldn’t help but stare, and smile too, like the dork he is.  
“So, can I stay with you?” Haru asked.  
“Of course, I won’t let you leave, not ever.” Rin said as he moved to hug Haru, ruining the whole holding hand thing, but hey it’s worth it.  
“I won’t lose you again... my stupid freestyle dolphin”


End file.
